El mejor de sus vidas
by AnNiKa-13
Summary: Una noche más durante "Muerto para el mundo". Regalo de cumpleaños para Lena Hale Black! Eric/Sookie. One-Shot.


**Summary:** Una noche más durante "Muerto para el mundo". Regalo de cumpleaños para Lena Hale Black! Eric/Sookie. One-Shot.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, yo sólo me he basado en el fantástico trabajo de Charlaine Harris.

**Nota de Autora:** Lena, cielo, esto es para ti! Es lo primero que escribo de TrueBlood y me temo que no es gran cosa pero espero que te guste! Disfrútalo! ;)

* * *

**El mejor de sus vidas**

Los últimos rayos de sol se escondían tras el horizonte y el cielo se oscurecía con cada segundo que pasaba. La noche caía en Bon Temps y Eric empezaba a sentir un agradable y conocido cosquilleo en sus entumecidos músculos. Podía haber perdido la memoria, podía no recordar siquiera su nombre, pero aquella sensación de despertar siempre le acompañaría, formaba parte de su naturaleza.

Cuando ya no quedaba ni una sola luz diurna, abrió los ojos rápidamente y salió de su agujero. Aunque ya había pasado un par de noches en aquella casa se sentía raro, aún y siendo esa mujer humana lo más extraño de todo. No alcanzaba a entender porque una joven como ella tenía un escondite para criaturas de la noche en su morada.

Caminó hacia la cocina fijándose con curiosidad en todas las estancias por las que pasaba, había algunas fotografías, la mayoría de ellas mostrando a Sookie y a una mujer mayor, seguramente su abuela. Sacó una botella de TrueBlood de la nevera y la calentó en el microondas, tal y como ella le había explicado. Se bebió casi de un trago todo el contenido y volvió a pensar que aquello era un pobre sustituto, saciaba su sed pero no aplacaba su paladar. Daría lo que fuera por poder hincar los colmillos en una vena de verdad pero estaba encarcelado en aquel lugar remoto sin más contacto humano que Sookie, que no estaba en casa.

Siguió observando el interior de aquella casa y una curiosa mezcla de emociones empezó a inundarle. Se sintió sobrecogido, como si nunca antes hubiera sentido nada, y eso no le gustaba. Así que salió y echó a correr por el bosque que rodeaba la casa. No era muy grande pero le permitía despejarse.

Al cabo de un rato oyó el ruido de un motor que se acercaba y una sonrisilla se dibujó traviesamente en sus labios. Sookie volvía del trabajo y él estaba ansioso por verla. En lo que dura un parpadeo se plantó en la puerta de entrada justo cuando ella llegaba y en ese momento un agudo chillido le taladró el tímpano.

- ¡Aahh! ¡Eric! ¡Qué susto!

- Lo siento – respondió él. Le gustaba sobresaltarla así, su corazón comenzaba a latir como un loco, sus ojos se ponían alerta y cuando finalmente le devolvía la sonrisa sentía un agradable calorcito recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sookie despertaba muchas cosas en él.

Entraron en casa y ella fue directamente a la cocina y empezó a preparar comida humana. Aunque ya había tomado una antes, se calentó otra botella de sangre sintética y se sentó con ella a la mesa a beberla. Tenía intención de chupar sangre de verdad más tarde esa noche pero le importaba demasiado Sookie como para matarla por error al alimentarse demasiado de ella. Además, siempre son más sabrosos los pequeños sorbos que los atracones.

La observó mientras cenaba y mientras fregaba los platos. Veía su cuerpo moverse con gracia por la cocina y aunque su ropa olía a cerveza y a grasa de cocina, él podía detectar su peculiar aroma por debajo de aquella horrible mezcla. Era delicioso.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y puso sus grandes manos en su cintura, sobresaltándola de nuevo. Ella no gritó esta vez pero su corazón dio un vuelco y se giró con una sonrisa en los labios. Eric la capturó con su boca, besándola con la experiencia propia de un hombre que ha vivido mil años.

Sookie se derritió en el abrazo de Eric, era muy fácil perderse en la inmensidad de su torso. Pese a la frialdad de la piel del vampiro, se sentía muy cálida y a gusto. Le gustaba este Eric, era tierno, atento y sonreía mucho más que el Eric al que estaba acostumbrada. La trataba con la delicadeza con que se trata a las damas pero con la pasión con que se ama a una mujer. A cada momento se preguntaba si sería éste el verdadero Eric, si tal vez su habitual máscara de frialdad y despreocupación no sería más que una fachada construida para sobrevivir en un mundo de vampiros. Pero no tenía forma de saberlo, tal vez esta nueva personalidad sólo fuera un efecto de la maldición que le había robado sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, la sombra de la duda desapareció rápidamente en cuanto Eric empezó a desplazar su boca por su cuello, sus manos por su cintura y sus cuerpos se pegaron más de lo imaginable. Sookie pudo deshacerse entonces de sus preocupaciones, del torbellino en que se había convertido su vida esos últimos meses y se ocupó solamente de sentir y complacer al hombre que tenía delante adorando su cuerpo.

Eric la alzó y la sentó en el mármol de la cocina, ella empezó a desnudarle con manos ansiosas. Ambos estaban encendidos y acelerados, no hizo falta mucho más que eso. Las embestidas fueron brutales y pronto estaban gimiendo como locos.

Tras la rápida explosión en la cocina se movieron al baño, una ducha le parecía algo ideal a Sookie después de una dura jornada de trabajo en el Merlotte's pero Eric tenía otras cosas en mente. Jamás se le habría ocurrido la de cosas que podían hacerse en un espacio tan reducido y resbaladizo pero, sin duda alguna, no iba a olvidarlas nunca. El cuerpo jabonoso de Eric pegado al suyo no era algo fácil de olvidar y mucho menos el tacto de su lengua recorriendo todo su cuerpo, desde sus pezones hasta su parte más íntima.

La gran cama de la habitación les esperaba acogedora y Sookie pensó por un segundo que estaba demasiado agotada para otro _round_ pero la sangre de vampiro que había bebido unas semanas atrás debía seguir teniendo efecto porque en cuanto se tumbó y vio la enorme erección de Eric por tercera vez esa noche su cuerpo volvió a acelerarse y humedecerse. Pero esta vez lo hicieron durar, ya se habían desfogado con sexo rápido, duro y salvaje, ya nada les apremiaba. Se tomaron su tiempo amando cada rincón de sus cuerpos, nada los saciaba. Ambos se tocaban, se besaban, se lamían, se mordían y se bebían el uno al otro. Los colmillos de Eric estaban completamente extendidos y a ella le gustaba lamerlos suavemente, provocándole. Sookie esperaba el momento en que la boca de él se aferrara a su cuello y le chupara la sangre, ella estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo y quería un orgasmo con mordida, eran mucho más intensos. Pero ese momento no llegó, Eric no mordió su cuello.

Eric la estaba llevando a la cima con su lengua, moviéndola con maestría por todo su sexo, luego sus dedos ocuparon el lugar entrando más adentro y haciéndola gritar de placer, y finalmente, sus colmillos rompieron la piel y se hundieron en la tierna carne de su muslo chupando de la mejor vena. Eso los hizo estallar en el más placentero éxtasis, la conexión entre ellos era tan fuerte en ese instante que ese fue para ambos el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

* * *

**Se agradecen reviews ;)**


End file.
